


regrets.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, gay bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: tonight was supposed to be her night.





	regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> i love rikomari so goddamn much

Riko could barely walk, the alcohol and blasting music shaking her bones, a combination she’d just remembered, conveniently, she wasn’t fond of. She’d come to this bar to be herself, not having to worry about oblivious Chikas or anything related to her equally heterosexual idol group, and she guessed she’d found it. What she didn’t mean to do is get so amazingly drunk she was fucking  _ dancing _ and there were women ten years older than her catcalling her and the disco ball fell some point during the night and the alcohol poured through her system like it poured down her throat. She could scream and not hear herself, she could punch someone in the face and no one would notice, and that sense of manicness was making her panic. There was no one here to judge her, no one here she’d see after tonight, no one who would report her to the cops, because hell, half the people here couldn’t tell how young she was and the other half just didn’t care enough. She felt like she was flying, deflecting all her worries, and nothing mattered except her, for once.

 

Riko’s hands found their way around some girl’s neck and her leg wrapped around theirs, and she didn’t know exactly what was happening but she was kissing this girl. Somewhere in her head, she knew this was her first kiss, and maybe it wasn’t so good to do this with a stranger, but to hell with it; at least it wasn’t a straight girl, and wasn’t that good enough? Her mouth opened to the stranger’s, smirking against her, as much as she could with her tongue stuck down her throat. It was electrifying, every inch of skin zapping her, every moment filled with heated breaths and this was still in the middle of the dance floor and fuck fuck fuck.

 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” she murmured, and Riko couldn’t tell if it was her speaking or the girl who she was kissing, but she obeyed as she was dragged from the sweaty room through the halls, and wow, where was she? She was at a gay bar, right? It didn’t occur to her that there was more than the main room, and she laughed to herself because that was pretty stupid of her, wasn’t it, and maybe she told the girl too because she laughed as well, or maybe they were just drunk out of their minds.

 

She was pushed into a broom closet, writhing against her clothes because suddenly her shoes were laced on way too tight and she needed them off, everything off, so she could touch and be touched and she wanted to scream. The music could still be heard faintly, even when the door was slammed behind them and it was just her and the mystery girl and a room so small they were pressed up against each other already, though it wasn’t like she was complaining. Her shoes were finally kicked to the side, as well as her socks, and her shirt, and they locked eyes and Riko felt that familiar anxiety, familiar horror as she realized the mistake she made and how she couldn’t go back.

 

“...Riko?” Mari asked, faint light showing the redhead that Mari’s pupils were as big as the moon, and Riko laughed at that, at her own thoughts, at how seriously fucked up this situation was because it had to be her, the one person from her school in that goddamn room, who she had grinded against. And she was cold because suddenly her bra wasn’t enough and she needed her clothes back on and her mouth was so dry and she needed water. While Riko fumbled around, Mari still stared at her, a mix of shock and fear in her gaze. 

 

When Riko decided the room was too small to get her clothes back on comfortably, she laughed again. “Surprise!” She shouted, a bit too loudly for the small space, but hey, their ears were already bleeding from that music. “I’m gay! I’m a homosexual!” She almost buckled over cackling, and she would’ve if there was enough room but she was still pressed up against the blonde. “Homosexual! Homosexual!” That was a funny word, wasn’t it? Homosexual! Yay! She’d be shunned by the school tomorrow, kicked out of the idol group, all because of one word. Hilarious!

 

“...You’re crying,” Mari told her, genuinely seeming worried, and the fact that Mari was being so genuine was so surprising she cried and laughed some more. She wiped her tears, but they just kept coming and her elbows were pushing against Mari’s boobs so she gave up, pressing her face into her chest, sniffling pathetically. 

 

“I’m so drunk,” Riko muttered, mostly to herself. Her first kiss was  _ Mari goddamn Ohara, _ and she would’ve gone to second base with her, too, if she hadn’t noticed for a few more minutes. “I’m too drunk for this shit,” she continued, “I had too much alcohol and god please, please don’t tell them I don’t wanna go back to Tokyo and I think I’m gonna-” Pushing open the closet doors, she hurled into the hallway, not finding it in herself to be grateful it was empty. She fell out of the closet, in only a bra and leggings, stumbling into the wall, salty tears dotting the floor along with her own vomit.

 

Arms wrapped around her, and it wasn’t needy, it wasn’t sexual, it was just a hug. Her eyes stung and she was gonna throw up again sometime soon and she was in almost nothing, for her standards, and Mari didn’t hate her.

 

“It’s okay,” Mari whispered into her ear, and she guessed those were the only words she had to hear because she broke down in Mari’s arms, sobbing against her skin, clinging to her desperately. 

  
She shouldn’t trust so easily, she shouldn’t believe her so quickly, she shouldn’t think Mari wouldn’t run and tell the rest of Aqours to save her own skin, but somehow, Mari was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> angst


End file.
